In a variety of harsh environments, such as in coastal areas, concretes suffer long-term corrosion of salts, causing cracking of the concretes, thereby reducing the durability of the concretes. Among the salts, sulfate and chlorine salt play the major role. How to effectively prevent corrosion damage of reinforced concrete in the chloride and sulfate environment, to ensure safe and normal operations during designed service life, and to reduce repair and maintenance costs, has accordingly become an important topic of common concern in today's world.
Therefore, a tubular pile which can resist strong corrosion is needed.